diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ren Evangeline Alis Leva Sakamaki
Ren Sakamaki (逆巻 レン) is the seventh and youngest child of the Sakamaki household. Ren is the only daughter of Minerva, fourth wife of Karlheinz, the Vampire King. Personality Ren is a strong and independent individual just like her mother. Though most of the time she's been described as the silent but aloof type. Most of the time she's someone who is often cold, blunt, and cynical towards others. Although, it may seem as though she doesn't care about anyone— least of all humans— in reality, she's very gentle and kindhearted— at least when it comes to the ones she loves the most. It's that side of her that not only her mother can see but also her brothers, and she usually gets teased about that by her brothers— although Laito is the only one who really does this anymore. Like her brothers, Ren is an extreme Sadist just like her brothers but she's also a masochist as well. Although she much prefers to hurt and cut herself rather than resort to hurt others right away. History While Ren was still quite young, she was oblivious and unaware of her mother's mental stability. So, she had spent most of her childhood with Beatrix acting like a second mother for her. Even though she had loved also respected Beatrix for taking care of her, Ren had often asked and questioned her why she couldn't see her mother very frequently. In response, Beatrix would oftentimes reply by saying, "You're not old enough to know these kinds of things just yet, Ren." or just ignore it altogether. By the time she had finally found out about her mother's mental state, it was already too late to help her. Because of this, she became bitter and heartbroken to the point where she had almost completely isolated herself from everyone. She grew utterly despondency, but she never once showed this side of her to her brothers though. This had gone on for many years but as time moved on she became more and more open towards others. Appearance Ren is a beautiful, fair-skinned young girl. She's short, slim and graceful. Ren has pale paper white peach skin, cold silverish blue eyes, and wavy light powder hair. She has long, semi-wavy light powder blue colored hair that reaches down just below her thighs, and bangs that reach the bottom of her eyes while in the center, her bangs reach the top of her eyes. Her bangs are mostly kept at the center while other parts of her bangs are parted on both sides. The sides of her face are framed by long thin strands of hair. Ren keeps her hair in a twintails hairstyle. Although she only wears this hairstyle during school hours or when she's out. Ren's school uniform consists of a black school blazer with a black dress shirt and a white collar underneath; though sometimes she forgets the school blazer. She wears a white thin ribbon tied to her neck. She wears a black skirt that reaches just above her knees. She also wears a pair of black knee socks and a pair of dark brown shoes. In her casual attire, she preferably likes to wear a knee-length black dress with a white collar and white cuffs to match. She has a thin black ribbon that has her initials on it. Ren keeps the ribbon tied on her right wrist. Lastly, she wears a black ankle length socks with black loafers. Relationships Karlheinz Ren has the strongest hatred towards Karlheinz out of her half-brothers. No matter how much she tries, Ren can't bring herself to forgive Karl for all that he has done to her mother, and especially for him neglecting her at the end when she needed him the most. Finding out about the real reason why he had married her and his three other wives in the first place had only added more fuel to the fire. Cordelia Just like Ayato, Ren had despised and hated Cordelia. She had mostly hated Cordelia for all she had done to her, her mother, and to her half-siblings. Cordelia would regularly try to abuse and mentally damage Ren. This was mostly due to the fact that she was jealous and afraid Ren could potentially become the next Vampire Queen and have more power than her or anyone else in the Sakamaki Family. Beatrix For Ren, Beatrix was like a second mother for her. She had always been there for her. Even when she was just a small child. Although, she was also strict on Ren when she had needed to be and she, herself understood this. So, when she had found out what Reiji had done to Beatrix she was grief-stricken because of this. Even though now Ren has moved on, there are still days where she just can't stop thinking about her. Christa Ren's relationship with Christa is a bit complicated. Ren loves her aunt, but she's always concerned about her mental health. Even though Christa had dearly loved Ren, she had occasionally mistaken her for Minerva. Due to the fact that Ren had a very similar resemblance to her mother, in physical appearance that is. As Ren matured and grew up Christa would often want to see her and would at times wreak havoc only until Ren would show herself. The moment she sees her Christa would either recognize her as her beloved niece or mistake Ren as her mother, Minerva. She would often ask her to talk or have tea with her. Minerva Ren had loved her mother more than anyone. All she had ever wanted was to make her happy and smile. Although no matter how happy she may have been when she was with Ren, Minerva had never been truly happy. By the time she had realized this, she was already much too late. Her mother was far too mentally gone, and she was no longer the same loving mother Ren had recognized. Throughout it, all Minerva had continued to be a loving and caring mother to Ren. Shu When they were still young, Shu and Ren were very close to one another. Often going outside to play and hanging out with each other. Even though now, Shu doesn't seemingly pay much attention to Ren as he used to, in actuality, he really does care and worry about her and her mother. Reiji Ren and Reiji have a complicated relationship. Ren knew how much she had neglected her second son who had only wanted to please and acknowledge him. Because of this reason, she would frequently help her older brother with his studies, whenever she had the chance. So when she found Beatrix's dying body and that Reiji was responsible for her death, she had grown to slowly despise him for it. Even though she perfectly well understood the kind of things Reiji's been through, Ren couldn't find it in her heart to forgive him. For that cause, she had started to despise and hate him because of what he had done to her. Albeit, Reiji couldn't blame her for hating him toward killing his mother, the person who had basically raised Ren. Even so, he couldn't bring himself to hate her because of this reason alone. Ayato Even though he doesn't show it, Ayato deeply cares and respects Ren. Ever since they first met they've always been able to get along. This is mostly because of Cordelia. As she had abused both Ayato and Ren from a very young age, especially Ren. When Ayato's with Ren he would oftentimes tell her to refer to him as "Nii-san" to which Ren had eventually agreed to call him. Laito Even from a young age, Laito and Ren weren't very close to one another. They had a somewhat good relationship and everything but it was nothing more than that. Besides Ren knew that Laito really didn't know the true meaning of love and understood it was because of Cordelia's influence. But even so, she disapproved of him doing "those" types of activities with women. Kanato Ren and Kanato have a very loving and caring relationship with one another. They would from time to time like to hurt each other just for the amusement and entertainment of it all. Kanato will sometimes drink Ren's blood. Ren kind of finds it odd that Kanato speaks to his dolls and wax dolls almost as if they were real people yet she, herself does the exact same thing without even realizing it herself. Subaru Ren is much closer with Subaru than she is with any of her other brothers. They both comforted each other when they needed someone to lean on the most. When Subaru went to see his mother she would always accompany him if she isn't too busy. Category:Vampires Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Immortals Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Royalties Category:Main Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Daughters